


A Different Reaction

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Another day, another stupid Richie Tozier comment about having sex with girls.





	A Different Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uma Outra Reação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620679) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Another day, another stupid Richie Tozier comment about having sex with girls.

Usually Stan didn't say anything when Richie made that kind of joke, he just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed, any other reaction would usually only encourage Richie to continue. But that day was just the two of them, and instead of rolling his eyes Stan found himself saying:

"You know you don't have to do this, right?"

“Be hilarious? Well Stanley I know I don't have to but think what the world would lose. ”

"I'm talking about saying all the time that you have or want to have sex with girls, like obviously none of these things are true."

Any hint of humor disappeared from Richie's face, he looked scared. And Stan's irritation was suddenly turned into guilt.

"What?" Richie said much more softly than Stan had ever heard him say anything.

He had known Richie a lot longer than everyone else, and far better than everyone else, and never in all that time had he seen any sign of him liking or even having a crush on any girl. And in the last few years he'd been sure Richie had begun to like someone, someone who was definitely not a girl.

"No one would mind if you didn't like girls, that's all I'm saying."

"You're so wrong, they would mind, the people in this town-"

“I'm not talking about Derry, I'm talking about me and the others, really no one would think any less of you if that were the case. Bill wouldn't mind, Beverly wouldn't mind, Mike wouldn't mind, Ben wouldn't mind, and  _ Eddie _ wouldn't mind. We are your friends. ”

Richie looked at him for a long time before finally saying :

“I'm not admitting anything but thanks”

“Fine, you don't have to if you don't want to. So are you going to stop these stupid jokes? ”

“Keep dreaming Stanley. The world will not lose its best comedian ”

Richie still looked a little paler than usual, and still a little scared. But he smiled after saying that.

And it was also more of a relief to see that Richie was fine rather than the humor itself, but at that moment as he almost never did after one of Richie's stupid comments, instead of rolling his eyes Stan smiled too.


End file.
